In U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,592 there is described a high energy density cell comprising a positive electrode, composed of a metal chromate and graphite in weight ratios of 1 to 24 parts of metal chromate to 1 part of graphite, and a binder in an amount of 1 to 10 percent by weight of the electrode material, said metal chromate being selected from the group consisting of silver, copper, iron, cobalt, mercury, thallium, lead and bismuth chromates, and mixtures thereof; negative electrodes composed of light metals selected from the group consisting of Li, Na, K, Ca, Be, Mg, and Al; said electrodes being disposed in an electrolyte comprising an organic solvent selected from the group consisting of tetrahydrofuran, N-nitrosodimethylamine, dimethyl-sulfite, propylene carbonate, gamma-butyrolactone, dimethyl carbonate, dimethoxyethane, acetonitrile, dimethyl sulfoxide, dimethyl formamide, and mixtures thereof and having dissolved therein soluble salts of said light metals.
Such cells have an excellent open circuit voltage (OCV=3.35.+-.0.05 V) and perform with reasonable efficiency at low discharge rates (ma/cm.sup.2).